De justicieros a niñeras
by feriyen
Summary: no se supone que el castigo es para Loki, entonces porque nosotros tenemos que pasar por esto?..-eso es lo que se preguntan algunos miembros de los vengadores, mientras otros piensan aprobecharse de la situacion NA/ok no es un exelente resumen pero vamos denle una oprtunidad
1. Chapter 1

NA/ hola esta es mi primera historia de los vengadores, por favor no sean tan crueles, y por favor les agradecería que me dejaran unos cuantos comentarios para ver si este proyecto tiene futuro

Los vengadores no me pertenecen les pertenece al único e inigualable Marvel

Advertencia: Loki es una bebe, posiblemente leve Slash, yaoi

 **Capitulo 1**

Tony y Pepper estaban volviendo de una insufrible junta de negocios, en el momento en que Thor hace una llamada de emergencia a todos los vengadores, exigiendo que se reunieran inmediatamente en la Torre Stark, su argumento era: _es sumamente urgente así que muevan su trasero ya._

Después de recibir el mensaje Tony y el resto de los vengadores corrieron y literalmente volaron a la Torre Stark, Steve fue el primero en llegar junto con su mejor amigo Bucky que aun no era un vengador oficial, después llegaron Natasha junto a Clint, Bruce, Nick, y Samuel (Falcon), momentos después llego Tony con Pepper y James R

Steve miro a todos mientras se ponían cómodos en la sala esperando a Thor

-alguien sabe de que se trata esto-dijo Bruce

-ni idea, alguna idea capi-paleta-dijo Tony mientras se servía un vaso de Tequila

-no lo sé, pero debe de ser algo muy importante para llamarnos a todos

-solo espero que no sea sobre…-dijo Bruce siendo interrumpido por la impotente presencia de Thor, que había ingresado por la terraza, acercándose lentamente, con la cara más seria que le habían visto

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Thor pero solo las chicas, Nick y Clint notaron un pequeño bulto, en los brazos del Dios, que estaba envuelto cariñosamente en su capa, se miraron entre ellos preguntándose si debían preguntar pero optaron por callar por el momento, dirigiéndose miradas de _esto será interesante,_ Thor noto las miradas de casi todos sobre él, avanzo lento pero seguro hacia el centro de la sala y tomo todo el aire posible, para calmarse, por Odín eso si era difícil.

-mis amigos, me alegran que hayan respondido a mi llamado-dijo Thor en susurros- la razón por la que los llame es porque…..

De repente Thor se quedo callado, mirando al suelo, al techo, a los lados donde sea menos a ellos, buscando la respuesta o palabras correctas _, padre sí que eres cruel porque yo, porque no vino ella mejor para que se los explique… que guardián más cobarde… padre no sé como lo tomaran, de seguro no me creerán o peor se desquitaran con ella en este estado, espero que no porque si lo intentan ellos conocerán mi furia_

Mientras Thor seguía con sus divagaciones resto empezó a inquietarse un poco, pero al ver su mirada perdida en el techo, hiso que se preocuparon más, algunos empezaron temer lo peor y otros pensaban que el Dios estaba siendo melodramático como casi siempre

-Thor que sucede- dijo Tony

-no, nos asustes dinos que pasa-dijo Steve

-la tierra corre grave peligro-dijo Nick

-ya no hay hamburguesa, Tony que clase de edificio no tiene hamburguesa-dijo Sam

-tu padre está enfermo-dijo Bucky alejándose del resto poco a poco

-te vas a cortar el cabello eso no están mala idea-dijo con burla James

-por fin aceptaste que eres gay, si ese es el caso no te preocupes para eso están los amigos para apoyarse-dijo Clint queriendo participar en la conversación aunque su comentario hizo que momentáneamente todos voltearan la mirada en su dirección

-que paso Thor, no le hagas caso a Clint, pero si es verdad te apoyamos-dijo con burla Natasha mientras le levantaba el pulgar disimuladamente a Clint

-así se habla Nat-dijo Clint

-a ya se Loki hiso una estupidez y estas preocupado por el no-dijo Tony suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza

-ya se tu padre….tu padre... tu padre-dijo Steve mientras se rascaba la cabeza haciendo reír mal disimulado a Tony

-Ya no hay hamburguesa y me…-volvió a decir Sam, mirándolos con suplica

Thor empezó a perder la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos, ya tenía suficiente con lo que su padre le había ordena hacer cómo para que sus amigos comenzaran a hablar estupideces

-ya se perdiste tus llaves-dijo Nat mientras se agachaba y levantaba unas llaves del suelo

-Nat estoy casi seguro de que Thor no necesita llaves-dijo Clint mirando las llaves y después a Thor

-tienes razón entonces de quien son estas llaves-dijo Nat mientras las hacía sonar

-son mías, gracias, pensé que tendría que volver a romper la chapa de la puerta-se acerco rápido James después de revisar sus bolsillos-¿Dónde las encontraste?

-las encontré en el piso James y no hay de que

-volviendo a la plática que paso, por la cara que tienes tiene que ser por Loki no…

-no creo que sea por eso, o si

-como pierdes las llaves de tu apartamento James

-ni idea pero una vez perdí las llaves de mi auto y cuando estaba forzando la puerta, me creerías que una patrulla me detuvo por 3 horas pero eso no fue lo peor que me paso sabes cuando estaba allí unos hombre…

En ese momento la paciencia de Thor dijo chau te cuidas y nos vemos más tarde

-¡SUFIENTE QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ QUE NO VEN QUE LO QUE LES QUIERO DECIR ES SUMAMENTE DELICADO!-grito a todo pulmón asustando a todos, pero en el momento en el que Thor se callo el pequeño bulto de sus brazos se empezó a mover agitadamente, asiendo sonidos de queja

Todos los vengadores dirigieron su atención al pequeño bulto, mientras Thor intentaba mecerlo sin sacarlo de su capa, pero en un descuido sale una manita pequeñita, blanquita, que Thor la vuelve a meter en su capa dando un suspiro de alivio pensando que nadie lo vio, pero cuando el bulto oculto en la capa de Thor se deja de mover, Tony tira su vaso de tequila al piso, fue una suerte y alivio para Thor que no se haya despertado

-Thor amigo no me digas que ahora, trabajas de niñera-dijo Tony intentando recuperarse del shock inicial-o es tu hija, jejeje quién diría que veríamos al gran Thor Dios del trueno héroe trabajando de niñera jajaja

Eso causo que casi todos se rieran (menos Nick, Pepper), causando que Thor se ponga rojo, pero intento controlar sus emociones ya que no quería que ella despertara

-BASTA NO ES MI HIJA -susurro Thor enojado mientras todos se alejaban de él para evitar la posible pelea mientras lo miraban fijamente- QUIEREN TOMEN ASIENTO PARA QUE LES PUEDA EXPLICAR TODO CON CALMA

-muy bien creo que hablo por todos pero eso-dijo Steve mientras señalo al bultito que seguía oculto en la capa de Thor-es un bebe ¿no?..

Provocando que Tony rodara los ojos mientras suspiraba e iba por una botella y más vasos, ya que al parecer todos la necesitarían

-enserio Steve no nos habíamos dado cuenta -dijo Nat haciendo gruñir a Steve mientras Tony asentía con la cabeza-después de lo que dijo Tony

Steve agacho la cabeza como dando a entender que no le puso atención a Tony y solo se rio porque ellos lo hicieron

-si amigo es un bebe, el hombre de hierro acertó a medias, pero no es mío… y por favor no juzguen de inmediato, bueno amigos les presento a…-dijo Thor mientras sacaba al bultito de su capa, revelando a una hermosa bebe dormida de no más de 1 añito de vida, con la piel blanca y unos cuantos mechones negros que se notaban-Loki

En ese momento la torre queda en completo silencio hasta que Tony empezó a reír como loco, siguiéndole Clint, James, Sam y Bucky, mientras los otros se quedaron petrificados sin poder hablar o moverse.

Thor los miro sin comprender si su reacción era buena o mala, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar ya que Loki se empezó a mover inquieto por el ruido de la sala, y después se puso a llorar tan fuerte pero tan fuerte que pareció que se romperían las ventanas de las torres en cualquier momento.

Todos dieron un salto de sorpresa, haciendo que se cubran los oídos mientras cerraban los ojos por la fuerza de su llanto, Natasha le dio un codazo disimula a Clint ambos asintieron y se acercaron a Thor que parecía tan desesperado a que el bebe Loki deje de llorar, Natasha miro a Clint dándole una mirada _de has algo idiota_

Clint se acerco a Thor y le quito el bebe de sus brazos, y lo arrullaba cantándole una canción para dormir, mientras le cantaba, Natasha se acerco a Clint para ver al bebe más de cerca que seguía con sus ojos cerrados y envuelto en la capa de Thor, junto al resto de los vengadores.

Basta con decir que los vengadores se enamoraron del bebe inmediatamente, incluso a Nick le pareció adorable, preguntándose _¿como un bebe tan lindo, pueda ser un demonio de grande?_ , cuando Loki dejo de llorar, le dedico una sonrisa al bebe, mientras se volvía a dormir en los brazos de Clint

-bueno Thor mejor será mejor que nos expliques todo-dijo bruce mientras miraba como Clint aun con Loki en sus brazos, se sentaba con cuidado en uno de los sofá

-bueno verán Loki fue castigado por la servidora y aprendiz de la Diosa del Karma y.

-espera porque no mejor nos cuentas todo desde el principio

 **FLASK**

Loki estaba sentado en los jardines reales analizando todos y cada unos de sus planes hechos hasta el momento.

 _Si no fuero por el idiota de Thor y sus compañeros mortales mis planes no se hubieran echado a perder tan fácilmente, no importa mejor pienso en otras cosas, me pregunto qué castigo tendrá Odín para mi esta vez, otro destierro, servicio comunitario, ja como olvidar eso, aun no sé como logre que Thor limpiara la biblioteca, y Balder buscara a los gatos perdidos, entre otras cosas, Thor es tan fácil de manipular y Balder es fácil convencerlo solo tomo mi otra forma y hace todo, claro menos traicionar a Odín_

Mientras meditaba, se dirigió al punto de encuentro que Odín le indico, cuando llego allí, no pudo evitar estremecerse, por las presencias que le esperaban, su hermano, su madre, Odín y un guardián encapuchado que si su memoria no le fallaba era la guardiana de la Diosa Karma, se acerco a ellos mostrando una serenidad de la que carecía.

-Loki como sabes, e intentado de todo contigo (menos hablar), se supone que el exilio es el mayor castigo de todos pero para ti es como un simple castigo menor, no sé qué hacer, pero por petición de tu madre y tu hermano he encontrado el castigo perfecto para ti, con los menores daños posibles-dijo Odín mientras, Loki comenzaba a perder color y la facultad de hablar

-de que se trata padre que castigo le impondrás a mi hermano-dijo Thor interponiéndose entre su padre y su hermano, ya que Thor amaba a Loki a pesar de todo lo seguía amando

-tranquilo hijo mío-dijo Frigga mientras se acercaba a Loki- tu padre no hará más que lo justo para que tu hermano aprenda su lección, porque si no-Frigga mira a Odín con una de sus más crueles y frías miradas ya que nadie se mete con sus hijos y menos con su hermoso bebe, porque una madre es capaz de cualquier cosa por sus amados hijos-no respondo

-Mmm quería Frigga quien impondrá el castigo seré yo-dijo la encapuchada-Loki , después de pensarlo cuidadosamente mi maestra impuso el castigo perfecto para ti, como veras tu eres manipulador, ingenioso, inteligente, guapo cof… hermoso…cof con un buen...cof cuerpo y un cof…cof…Trasero...cof, jejeje bueno como decía eres alguien sumamente poderoso

La encapuchada dé repente saco de sus túnicas una espada y un reloj de arena

-Loki tu castigo será que tu volverás a ser un bebe de 1 año mortal, en ese tiempo no recordaras nada de lo que hiciste o cuando vuelvas a la normalidad no es muy seguro que recordaras las cosas que pasaron en tu castigo, pero te aseguro-la encapuchada puso el reloj sobre Loki mientras con la espada le hiso pequeños cortes en su cuerpo y dejaba que la sangres se derramaba en la tierra formando unas antiguas runas-que será un nuevo comienzo

-espera quien me asegura mi seguridad-dijo Loki entrecortadamente mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento

-tranquilo ya me asegure de eso

De pronto una luz inmundo la sala, segando a todos temporalmente, cuando la luz se disipo vieron la ropa de Loki dispersa en el suelo, Thor se acerco con cuidado, para ver a un hermoso bebe de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo con curiosidad, extendiendo sus bracitos para que lo cargara, cuando se dispuso a hacerlo la encapuchada lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras los observaba y le sonreía embobadamente

-no te preocupes guardiana de Karma nosotros cuidaremos de el perfectamente, y no dejaremos que nadie lo lastime-dijo Odín mientras se acercaba a la encapuchada que seguía observando a su bebe

-bueno verán…. Mi maestra ya me dio órdenes especificas-dijo mientras simulaba su sonrisa-Loki desprecia a los mortales, por eso el será cuidado por los mortales, para que sea capaz de apreciarlos y confiar en ellos, además si se queda aquí no habría cambio, seguiría igual en cambio con los mortales él, podría empezar de nuevo, mientras ustedes resuelven las cosas aquí en su ausencia

-Ya veo pero quien lo cuidara mientras este haya

-yo lo hare, yo lo cuidare hasta que cumpla su castigo si Loki tiene que estar en Midgar, yo lo seguiré no puedo dejarlo solo (NA/ ese es un hermano)

-mi maestra dijo exactamente lo mismo quien mejor para cuidarlo que tu, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo todo solo, necesitas personas de confianza ya que tu solo no podrás con él/ella

-que quieres decir

-mi reina como ustedes saben Loki es capaz de transformarse en hombre o mujer, así que hay una posibilidad de que en el ritual Loki haya tomado su forma más senil, para sentirse más seguro, por eso digo que…-mientras revisaba al bebe-si lo he confirmado, eso y que el poder de Loki no ha disminuido ni un poquito, y es posible que aumente, ella se convertirá como un faro, su energía y magia atraerá a posibles enemigos que querrán sus poderes

-ya veo pero no es mejor

-Padre de todos, tu sabes que Loki correrá peligro en Midgar, por eso creo que…

-Thor hijo mío, tu confías en tus compañeros mortales

-si lo hago

-muy bien, dime guardián como podemos asegurarnos de que esos mortales no lo lastimaran, ya que tanto aquí como en Midgar Loki corre peligro

-eso es muy sencillo Odín-dijo el guardián mientras sacaba un pequeño collar con piedras verdes y rojas-en el nombre de Karma, yo ato la vida del castigado a sus guardianes, si el castigado muere o es herido los guardines sufrirán grandes penurias, tantas que desearan la muerte desesperadamente-el collar empezó a brillar en la cabecita de la bebe-muy bien Thor hijo de Odín desde ahora tus compañeros y tu serán los guardianes de Loki

-que quieres decir con mis compañeros

-me refiero a los que se hacen llamar lo Vengadores, Thor

-padre yo creo que

-Thor hijo mío, tú me aseguraste que confiabas en ellos con tu vida,

-Thor escucha a tu padre, dime si te sientes capaz de hacerlo, sino porque si tienes dudas

-no madre yo cuidare a Loki

-muy bien hijo mío confiamos en ti

La guardiana sonrió disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a ellos y le entregaba a la bebe dormida a Thor

-Thor mejor será que partas de inmediato a Midgar y cumplas con tu misión

-si padre

-ten cuidado ya que el poder de Loki será como un imán de problemas-advirtió la guardiana

 **FIN FLASH**

-eso fue lo que paso-dijo Thor

Thor dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros que se quedaron, petrificados hasta que un

-¿QUEEEEEEE?-grupal se oyó en toda la torre despertando a la bebe inmediatamente, Clint se levanto del sofá les dio una mirada _de cállense o los mato_ , junto a Natasha, y se puso caminar por toda la sala, con el bebe en brazos

-vuelven a levantar la voz y los matare de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que se puedan imaginar-dijo sombríamente Clint mientras se seguía paseando, junto a Natasha que le hacía cara al bebe para que deje de llorar, ya que sinceramente a nadie en la sala le gusto oír a la bebe llorar ya que sentían que su corazón se estrujaba

-mejor vallamos a la terraza todos menos…-dijo Steve pero al ver que todos se agruparon a hacerle caras al bebe incluso Nick se había acercado a ver-bueno todos a la terraza menos Clint y Pepper o Bucky podrían acompañarlo- sintió como los nombrados se miraban con ganas de matarse-ok se quedan los tres, pero los demás a fuera

Todos salieron a fuera claro menos tres que estaban de lo más felices jugando con la bebe

-a ver déjame ver si entendí, el castigo de Loki es ser un bebe, digo una bebe niña-dijo Tony mirando a Thor fijamente

-tranquilo Stark, Thor es verdad sobre el hechizo que

-Si Steve es correcto-dijo Thor mientras miraba como Clint se acercaba a ellos con la bebe

-bueno que hacemos, Nick tenemos a una bebe, en nuestras manos, por lo menos alguien sabe cómo cuidar a un bebe

-yo si-dijo Clint, Natasha, y Tony

-oigan no vean así para su información yo cuide niños, como castigo en servicios comunitarios, por unos meses, así que si se lo básico

-yo cuidaba a los hijos de mis vecinos cuando era niño, y esas cosas no se olvidan

-yo lo básico-dijo Natasha

-bueno por lo menos entre nosotros hay personas que saben cuidar niños-dijo Steve sorprendido de que Tony sepa cuidar niño, ya que él no lo veía cuidando niños ni mucho menos bebes

-bueno como empezamos esto-dijo Bruce mirando a Clint que parecía muy a gusto con la bebe en sus brazos-antes de que se despierte por algo más que ruido

Nick miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que dentro de poco seria hora de almorzar y la bebe posiblemente cuando despertara tendría mucha hambre y se pondría a llorar de nuevo

-escuchen creo que lo mejor sería que se organicen, como por ejemplo es obvio que ninguno de ustedes podrán cuidarla solos, necesitan ayuda, además será como un entrenamiento para mejor sus relaciones o que se yo, me voy

Después de eso Nick se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, junto a Sam, y James.

Bucky se acerco a Clint mientras el sostenía a la bebe, ignorando las miradas hacia el o la bebe.

-Bueno por donde empezamos-dijo Steve restándole importancia a esos dos

 **Continuara…**

NA/bueno esta es mi primera historia de los vengadores, si tienen preguntas o dudas con gusto se las aclarare

Bueno se aceptan tomatazos, helados, comentarios constructivos y otros.

Una consulta

A la bebe Loki creen que debo dejarle el nombre o lo cambio no se depende de ustedes


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola siento la demora,**

 **Bueno esta es mi primera historia de los vengadores, por favor no sean tan crueles, y por favor les agradecería que me dejaran unos cuantos comentarios para ver si este proyecto tiene futuro**

 **Los vengadores no me pertenecen les pertenece al único e inigualable Marvel**

 **Advertencia: Loki es una bebe, que complica la vida de los vengadores, posibles leves Slash yaoi**

 **-dialogo-**

 **Flash recuerdos**

" **pensamientos"**

 **Capitulo 2**

Clint miro como sus compañeros e amigos que empezaron a caminar por toda la sala, mientras el tomaba asiento en el sofá más cercano, con la bebe en sus brazos, sonriendo tontamente mientras Natasha, se acercaba a la bebe con cuidado

-me pregunto si la ropa que usa-dijo Nat mientras señalaba la capa de Thor- será cómoda

En ese momento el cerebro de Nat y Clint hiso _clip_

La bebe estaba solamente en una dudosa manta verde delgada y la capa de Thor, como era posible que no se hayan dado cuenta

-mmm…chicos ya que cuidaremos a la bebe-dijo Nat llamando la atención de todos en la sala-porque no nos centramos en las cosas que va a necesitar, como por ejemplo ropa

-comida-dijo Clint

-biberón-Nat

-leche o-Clint

-formula-Nat

-juguetes-Clint

\- cuna-Nat

-mantas-Clint

-pañales -dijeron al mismo tiempo Clint y Natasha sonriendo entre ellos

Thor miro a sus amigos en especial a esos dos con una sonrisa sintiéndose aliviado, de que sus amigos no lo habían dejado en la estocada con Loki

-ellos tienen razón-dijo Steve caminando por toda la sala mareando a Tony-Bruces necesito que tomes nota de lo que se hable aquí

-eh yo…..porque...digo…-dijo Bruce recibiendo una mirada dura de Steve-ok….yo….mmm…claro

-anota las cosas que dijeron, además de que necesitamos-dijo Steve viendo como bruce sacaba una libreta y tomaba nota-un lugar fijo donde quedarnos, espacioso, pero obviamente no se puede en mi departamento ya que es muy pequeño

-en el mío no se permiten niños-dijo rápidamente Pepper, por si la tomaban en cuenta

-yo comparto con Clint –dijo Bucky señalando a Clint

-el mío es grande pero comparto con Natasha y Bucky-dijo Clint

-si creen que su apartamento es pequeño deberían ver el mío-dijo Bruce, mirando a Clint-oye Clint porque compartes tu apartamento con Natasha y Bucky

\- ha eso pues creo que es porque Nat y yo somos muy unidos como hermanos además como ella siempre venia a dormir y a veces la encontraba en mi cuarto comiendo, mirando tele, o se aparecía para desayunar-dijo viendo como Nat asiente con la cabeza-y lo de Bucky es porque en realidad no me acuerdo un día vino pidiendo quedarse unos días por ordenes de Nick y el tiempo se alargo hasta que sin darme cuenta se quedo, ahora que lo pienso como rayos termine viviendo con estos dos

-si jejeje gracias Clint-dijo Bucky mientras se rascaba la cabeza-pero al menos dejo el apartamento limpio

-no te quejes a caso quieres que _esta linda y inofensiva_ chica-dijo Nat con voz dulce, mirando a Clint fijamente-viva sola además tu más que nadie sabe lo _ordenada y responsable_ que soy

-ya por lo menos Bucky la mantiene limpia, Nat me recuerda hacer el papeleo-dijo Clint viendo como lo miraban-bueno pero yo también pongo mi parte ya que yo cocino

-dejando eso de lado…. pues quien es la única persona que tiene una casa o apartamento lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros más un bebe-todos en la sala dirigieron una mirada rápida a Tony que estaba hablando por teléfono, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron rápidamente-muy bien creo ya saben dónde nos quedaremos, les pido que organicen una rápida mudanza solo traigan lo esencial, los

-un momento capi de que están hablando mudanza de que o porque-dijo Tony muy confundido, mirando a sus amigos-a donde se van a mudar, y cuando

-pues hoy, y nos mudares en un lugar muy espacioso, cómodo para la bebe donde quepamos todos para poder cuidarla y pues-dijo Steve

-claro si no te molesta-dijo Bruce

-no, no, no pueden venir y acomodarse a mi edificio sin mi permiso-dijo Tony notando como todos lo estaban ignorando, ya que estaban planeando que traer o simplemente lo ignoraban por gusto-les estoy hablando, Pepper diles algo

-Tony necesitan un lugar donde quedarse-dijo Pepper con voz dura, mientras cruzaba los brazos

-pero….ok –dice suspirando Tony mientras mira a Pepper-y quienes se van a mudar

\- pues ya oíste a Thor todos los vengadores, Bucky, Pepper, Sam y James, es su decisión no los obligaremos, pero para los demás es obligatorio, sin excepción

-será divertido, traeré mi cámara para grabar-dijo Nat

-y yo…..mmm no se me ocurre nada por el momento pero algo traeré, que tal mi cámara fotográfica -dijo Clint

-eso Clint hay que empezar a inmortalizar los momentos que vienen-dijo Nat sonriendo-quien sabe cuando las necesitaremos

-bueno chicos mientras ustedes siguen hablando -dijo Tony derrotado sabiendo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a sus amigos, caminando a la salida con Pepper-yo me retiro

-espera Tony- dijo Steve caminando hacia Tony-aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

\- mira tengo una junta importante en la que no puedo faltar no Pepper

-vamos Tony se nos hace tarde

-ok chau chicos

En el momento en el que Tony y Pepper salieron Steve suspiro dándose la vuelta solo para ver como los demás también se estaban yendo

-oigan a donde creen que van aun no hemos terminado-dijo Steve mientras se acercaba a ellos

-mira Steve, Natasha y yo tenemos que encargarnos de hacer el papeleo que Nick nos pidió hace una semana -dijo Clint entregando a la bebe dormida en los brazos de Bruce

-yo también me tengo que ir-dijo Bucky-pero les ayudare cuando pueda

La sala se fue vaciando lentamente quedando solo la Bebe, Thor, Bruce, Steve y lo peor es que ninguno de ellos sabia como cuidar un bebe, y si se despertaba no mejor corrían el riesgo

Bruce dejo con cuidado a la bebe en el sofá encargándole a Jarvis que la cuide, y les avise si se despierta, si no fuera porque Jarvis es una IA habrían pensado que se burlo de ellos por poner a la bebe en un sofá rodeado de almohadas en el piso, para evitar que se callera

Después de media hora la bebe despertó de hambre y empezó a llorar desesperadamente, llamando la atención de los 3 vengadores que quedaron, ellos en ese momento lamentaron no haberse ido cuando tuvieron la oportunidad

Steve tomo como pudo a la bebe, pero estuvo a punto de tirarla como 4 veces de no ser por sus reflejos, pobre bebe daba lástima, Thor intento tomarla pero no se dejo lloraba con más fuerza cuando intentaba acercarse deprimiendo intensamente a Thor, Bruce intento alejarse disimuladamente pero mirando a Steve como hacia malabares para no tirar a la bebe, impidió que se fuera, y preguntándose quién se caería primero él, la bebe o ambos

-si los señores me permiten, mis análisis dicen que la bebe debe tener hambre, les recomiendo darle de comer

-gracias Jarvis, pero dudo que Tony tenga formulas de bebe

-una carrera rápita Steve al súper

-tienes razón Bruce

-creo que no es buena idea no sabemos qué tipo de formula hay que darle, recomiendo primero ir a un Pediatra- dijo Jarvis

-Jarvis no tenemos tiempo

-entonces les recomiendo que vallan con la bebe a la farmacia más cercana y compren la leche, pero no mucha

-muy bien, vayan yo los espero

-ha no eso no Bruce todos vamos

-pero Steve

-He dicho todos, no pienso pasar por semejante situación solo

-chicos apurémonos mi hermana parece que está llorando más fuerte, primero hay que hacer que deje de llorar, tal vez si la hacemos reír

-pero como, no se calla, me voy a quedar sordo, diablos como fue que termine en esto, empiezo a creer que lo hicieron de agrede, dime Thor para quien es el castigo-dijo Steve desesperado ya que él era el que cargaba ala bebe, y ella lloraba en sus oídos-por favor cállate te lo suplico

-cálmate Steve-dijo Thor mientras le daba un sope en la cabeza con fuerza, habiendo que la bebe se riera-mira parece que le gusta que le peguen a Steve

-oye dale otro solo para asegurarnos de que no llore-dijo bruce viendo como la bebe estaba a punto de llorar otra vez

-ok Steve tu sabes que no es personal pero-dijo mientras le daba un cocacho con fuerza haciendo que suene la cabeza-mira se volvió a reír

-no parece suficiente dale otro-en ese momento Steve esquivo a Thor para evitar ser golpeado, pero no evito a Bruce que le dio un cocacho con fuerza haciendo reír con fuerza a la bebe

-parece que se vuelve a dormir-dijo Thor mientras la miraba bostezar

-me alegro, pero no le digan a nadie, porque me imagino que Tony y Clint si se enteran le van a sacar provecho-dijo Steve mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su mano libre

-le recomiendo a los señores que se apuren y vallan antes de que se despierte, y suerte,

Los 3 vengadores salieron literalmente volando gracias a Thor, y agradeciendo al cielo que la bebe no se despertó, estaban llegando a la farmacia pero un mensaje de Clint y Natasha les impidió llegar diciendo

 _Chicos estoy con Nat, en las oficinas de Tony, les esperamos, ya que Tony llamo a un pediatra para que vea a la bebe, los esperamos no tardes_

 _O lo lamentaran (Nat)_

 _Ya se cuidan_

-Me lleva, rayos Thor nos puedes llevar otra vez-dijo Bruce maldiciendo

-sí pero no conozco

\- no te preocupes yo te guio vamos de una vez no quiero que Clint…..y Natasha me maten-dijo Bruce

Al llegar la secretaria los llevo a la oficina de Tony donde solamente estaba Clint y Natasha

-donde esta Tony

-sigue en su reunión

-¡Steve que le estás haciendo a la bebe!-dijo horrorizado por como la bebe iba colgando como un saco de papas, en su brazo -dámela, si serás bruto

-bueno lo siento, es que no se quedaba quieta

-hmf

-oye

-y donde está lo que ustedes llaman pediatra-dijo Thor un poco nervioso ya que le no sabía qué era eso

-ya viene está hablando con Pepper, sobre no se que

-tranquilo Thor nada va a pasar

-confió en ustedes pero temo por mi hermana

-apropósito Tony me pregunto si deberíamos cambiarle de nombre y ponerle un apellido ya que el no considera muy seguro que su nombre, ya saben Loki es muy popular en la Tierra-dijo Clint mientras la cargaba

-demasiado para nuestro gusto-dijo con fastidio Nat

-no había pensado en eso-dijo Steve mientras meditaba-Thor es tu hermana tú decides, un nuevo nombre nos ayudaría mucho para que pase inadvertida

-en parte tienen razón pero-dijo Thor pensando en lo que diría su madre y padre-no veo problema todo sea por protegerla

-muy bien entonces que nombre deberíamos ponerle

-será Ikol

-¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Loki tenía _un pajarito_ y lo llamo así y no se me parece lindo

-bueno es un nombre interesante no Clint, rima con Nikol

-así si-dijo Clint que estaba distraído

-Muy bien y que apellido llevara-dijo Thor-ya que no creo que yo sea un candidato fiable en estos momentos

-estas en lo cierto-dijo Steve

-pero de quien lleve el apellido, la gente pensara o que es el padre o primo ya que dudo que nos crean que sea nuestra hermanita-dijo Clint mirando a todos-sin ofender Nat pero sabes que tengo razón y yo no quiero

-peor yo y estoy seguro que Tony se negara rotundamente los medios se lo comerían vivo-dijo Natasha-si se enteran de que hay una bebe con su apellido

-yo no sé, me da pena, además no me sentiría muy incómodo-dijo Steve

-a mi no me miren mi apellido es sinónimo de peligro global-dijo Bruce

-bueno basta lo decidiremos como adultos -dijo Steve-a la suerte

-a no eso no se vale, estoy segura que me va a tocar si o si ya que soy la única mujer

-no te preocupes Nat pondremos todos los nombres en una vasija menos el de Thor y el nombres que salgan será el _padre_ de la bebe que dicen-dijo Clint sonriendo inocentemente, haciendo sudar a todos-el que calla otorga

-no me parce mala idea así es más seguro que no me toque-dijo Nat suspirando de alivio-pero no sería mejor un solo apellido

-sí creo que es mejor, a si se pensaría que es padre soltero y nos ahorraríamos un montón de problemas –dijo Clint

En ese momento entra Pepper

-chicos en unos momentos viene la pediatra, con uno de los abogados de confían de Tony para obtener los papales

-¿papeles?-dijo Thor

-si certificado de nacimiento, visa esas cosas

-ya veo, entiendo-dijo Thor murmurando _un creo_ muy despacito

-disculpa pero quien va a sacar los nombres

-que no es obvio ella-dijo Clint señalando a la bebe-será quien elija, para que después no se queje

\- Clint trae ese florero, Natasha escribe los nombres en ese papel-dijo Steve viendo como Natasha escribía los nombres en los papeles, mientras Clint los doblaba y los ponía en el florero- bueno chicos están listos

-no- se escucho un no grupal

Continuara…

NA/ **siento mucho el retraso pero la universidad me mantuvo muerta por así decirlo, espero que le haya gustado, pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

 **A si sobre quien será su padre lo dejare a la suerte, así que quien creen, que sería el padre o madre**

 **Creo que seria divertido que salgan dos apellidos**


End file.
